


A Fun Day With The Kids

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Max is accompanying his daddy, Alec, at the office that day and is being quite the handful. But apparently, it's bring the kids to work day that day, because Underhill shows up with his daughter, Emma too. Soon after, Magnus shows up as he wants to check up n his two angels.





	A Fun Day With The Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Crap I forgot to mention. This was inspired by Spider999Now's fanart, which you can find here: http://spider999now.tumblr.com/post/174540489147/here-it-is-a-comic-where-alec-takes-max-to-the

''Max, give the pen to dad!'' ordered Alec and extended his hand out to little Max, who was giggling and shaking his head, sticking out his tongue and Alec arched an eyebrow. The little warlock was in Alec’s office, because he expressed the wish to go see his daddy to work and of course Alec agreed to take him with. He loved when Max was in the office with him, it made the boring work entertaining. Then again, usually with Max there, not much work got done anyway… not that Alec cared. “Maxie, give the pen to me! This is _not_ funny,” said Alec, who was now just laughing when he saw that Max hid under his desk and he chuckled. “Dad needs to sign the papers. Come on, be a good boy and come out,” said Alec and Max started giggling, crawling from underneath the desk and he then showed the pen to his dad.

Max was only three years old and was pretty mischievous. He didn’t know a lot of spells yet, but the ones Magnus taught him so far always involving messing with Alec. The Shadowhunter started wondering if it wasn’t some kind of a conspiracy against him. Probably was. “Max makes pen go bye-bye,” announced Max and giggled when Alec shook his head and went to him.

“No, Maxie makes the pen go stay-stay and gives it to dad,” said Alec and started chasing Max around his office, the little warlock’s screams of excitement high pitched and were being heard throughout the entire Institute and Alec just grinned when he watched how excited Max looked like for having control over the pen. Alec jumped in front of his son and scooped him up in his arms, lifting him high up in the air and spun them around a few times. “Got you now, you’re captured, little man,” said Alec and Max was giggling.

“Not fair,” whined Max and then pouted, but showed the pen to Alec again and the hunter grinned when he saw Max waving the pen in front of his eyes. “Pen go bye-bye, dad!” announced Max happily and then made the pen disappear with his magic, Alec’s jaw dropping. “See! Pen go bye-bye,” said Max and started clapping with his little hands. “Max make pen go bye-bye. Max is strong,” said Max and Alec chuckled.

“Yes, that you are, the strongest little warlock I’ve ever seen,” said Alec and gently planted a kiss on top of Max’s curly blue hair and then placed him down onto the floor, Max looking up at him and was dumb founded when Alec pulled another pen from his desk’s drawer. How much pens did his dad have?

“One more?” asked Max and waddled over to his dad’s side and got onto tip toes to see what his dad was working on as Alec sat down, signing a few papers that needed to be signed by the end of the day. “Max wanna see! Max wanna see!” said Max, tugged onto Alec’s sleeve, wanting to see what Alec was doing .Was he drawing? Oh, Max wanted to draw too! “Up!” said Max and lifted his hands up, Alec grinning and he lifted Max up in his lap, Max narrowing his eyes when he saw that the only things on the papers were boring letters.

“Boring,” whined Max. “Max wanna draw,” said Max and Alec nodded, gave Max a blank piece of paper and Max happily giggled when he was handed another pen. _Wow, there was more!_ Max started to wonder if that drawer was magical. The pens just kept on coming out! How?! “Max draw pretty,” announced Max and Alec only nodded and as he kept signing the papers and Max pouted, but said nothing and started working on his things.

They spent like that a few moments, both working on their things. Max was making a pretty drawing of himself, his daddy, his papa and Chairman Meow, while Alec was dealing with the boring papers that sadly needed to be completed. Both worse serious expressions on their faces and were so lost in what they were doing that they didn’t see the door opening and a curly head peaked inside of the room, grinning. It was Underhill, who came to check up on the Head of the Institute and he chuckled when he saw the other two; they looked hilarious. Max sitting in Alec’s lap, both working hard on something.

Underhill didn’t come alone as well. In his arms, he was holding his daughter, Emma, had her second birthday a just the other day and it was just a year after she learned how to walk, so she was _everywhere._ You name it, she climbed it. But it was fun and cute when Underhill watched his husband chase after their daughter. Emma was a warlock as well, so Underhill came to ask Magnus or Alec for help at times because warlocks were… quite a handful, especially when she used her magic to climb things. They needed to monitor her constantly. She was a handful. Years ago he didn’t even think he’d have the opportunity to have a husband, a child, a family and-

“Dada!” whined Emma, because to her it was boring to be up in her dad’s arms. She wanted to go _down_ to play with Max when she saw that he was there. The two of them were _best_ friends. “Dada,” she whined again, this time her whining catching attention of Alec and Max too and the two of them lifted their heads up and Alec’s face brightened when he saw Underhill with Emma in his arms.

Alec grinned when he saw that Emma wanted to go play with Max. Underhill’s kid was adorable. A warlock, her warlock mark being her purple skin and bright red hair. Max liked her because she was just like him. He was blue and she was purple. Also, he could show her how to do magic. Plus he liked Uncle Theo. He was fun, but Emma was still his number one friend!

“I didn’t know it was bring your kid to work day,” said Alec in amusement when he saw that Underhill had Emma with him too and Underhill grinned, finally letting Emma go down and she made his way to the desk.

“Busy day?” asked Underhill and went closer to Max and Alec. “Both working, I see. Like father, like son,” said Underhill and Alec nodded.

“Yes, we’re both very busy,” said Alec and looked at Max, who was just putting finishing touches on his drawing. “Isn’t that right, Maxie?”

“Yes. Max like daddy, busy-busy,” said Max and showed his drawing to Underhill. “See! See!” he said and showed it to Uncle Theo, who kept nodding and grinning when Max told him every single detail about the picture. It was adorable, Emma liked to do that as well and he then chuckled when he saw Emma tugging on Alec’s jeans. The Shadowhunter looked down and leaned closer to her.

“Yes, young lady?”

“Max play with Emma?” asked Emma and Max quickly nodded, hopped off of Alec’s lap and went to Emma happily. The two of them kept busy themselves with doing little magic tricks, animal illusions dancing across the air as they kept grinning and cheering, Underhill and Alec looking to their children happily. Ah, it was so adorable to see their kids play together.

“A long day?” asked Underhill, who saw on top of the desk and was looking through the paper work, feeling sorry for Alec. Paper work sucked, he knew all of that. Alec nodded, rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“You have no idea,” said Alec and groaned. “But, Maxie is there to help the time be more fun,” said Alec and then grinned when he looked over to the two little warlocks and Underhill chuckled and nodded. Yeah, being with Emma made things more fun as well. “How come Emma’s at the Institute today?” asked Alec and then looked up at his friend.

“She wanted to do some sparring with me today,” announced Underhill and Alec chuckled. Oh, he knew how that went. “She won against me in hand to hand combat,” said Underhill and started laughing, because the way Emma boasted about her winning was adorable. “She kicked my ass,” he then whispered and Alec smiled.

“Good job, Emma!” said Alec, the little warlock looking to his direction and she happily nodded. “So, how’s everything? It’s been a while we got a chance to catch up,” said Alec and Underhill shrugged.

“She’s having ‘Twinkle twinkle little star’ phase,” said Underhill and grinned. “We have to sing it to her every single morning. And evening. And night. And afternoon,” said Underhill and Alec started laughing. “And if we’re not singing it, she’s listening to it,” said Underhill, who hated the song from the bottom of his heart now.

“With us it’s the Minions phase,” said Alec and shook his head. “Just Minions… everywhere,” said Alec horrified. “Doesn’t help that Magnus conjures up a few toys every single day for Max,” groaned Alec. “They’re _everywhere_ and _multiplying_ ,” said Alec and started laughing. “Ah, kids.”

“When she gets older, do you think Magnus could take her in and teach her a few spells?” asked Underhill and Alec nodded.

“Of course. Though,” said Alec. “That might not be a wise idea. The spells he teaches Max always somehow involve messing around with me,” said Alec and shook his head in disapproval.

Underhill and Alec kept on talking with each other for a little bit, until there was a knock at the door and Alec grinned when he saw his husband standing there. Magnus had come to pick him and Max up, so that they could go to the cinema like they talked the day before. And for ice cream. And shopping for toys. The list went on and on with Max. Underhill gave him a little wave, while the kids got beyond excited when they saw Magnus standing at the door.

Magnus smiled when he saw that Alexander got company and he waved to the kids. “Hello there Blueberry, Sweet pea,” said Magnus, talking to Emma and Max. Max was on his legs as soon as possible, running into his Papa’s hug.

“Papa’s here, Papa’s here,” he happily chanted as he ran towards Magnus and the warlock got down onto his knees to give his son a hug. Emma ran towards Magnus as well, but ended up tripping and she fell straight onto her face. Underhill’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach and before Emma even started crying, he was there next to her, checking up if she got hurt and then the little warlock let out a high pitched scream, then started sobbing as Theo picked her up and saw that she had her leg scratched up. It wasn’t that bad, but she _was_ bleeding.

“Dada, hurts,” sobbed Emma and her crying had gotten worse when she saw that she was bleeding.

“Shh, Em, it’s just a little boo-boo,” said Underhill and gave his daughter a little kiss.

Max’s heart was crushing when he saw that Emma was in pain, so he decided to help. He knew a healing spell, Papa had taught him that one first! Just in case daddy came back home hurt and he wasn’t there to help him. “Max helps,” said Max quickly and went over to Uncle Theo and Emma. With his healing spell, the wound on Emma’s knee healed quickly and the pain was gone. Underhill felt weight lifting off of his chest when Emma stopped crying. The girl kept looking at his leg for a little while, her big eyes still full of tears and she then looked up at her dad.

“Dada, boo-boo is gone,” said Emma, her voice still breaking and Underhill smiled, happy that she wasn’t in pain anymore. She then slowly tried flexing her leg and smiled. Yes, boo-boo went away. Max looked proud of himself and she stood up.

Magnus and Alec looked at themselves, literally glowing with pride. Their son had just saved the day. Yes, Maxie was the most perfect child ever. “Max saves the day,” said Max and looked at Papa and daddy. “Big boy?”

“Yes, big boy,” said Magnus and went closer to him, ruffling his hair. “You’re going to be a powerful warlock one day,” said Magnus and Max happily nodded.

“Thank you,” said Underhill as he was still holding Emma in his arms.  “For saving the day, Max,” said Underhill and Max’s cheeks heated up at the compliment.

“Thank you,” said Emma quietly and Max giggled.

“Is okay,” said Max and then happily hopped off to Alec, who handed him the drawing and he then carried it to Magnus. “Look Papa, it’s us. Family,” said Max happily and Magnus’ heart melted as Max explained to him every little detail of the drawing as well. The moment was interrupted when Underhill’s phone started ringing and after he ended the call, he went over to Emma.

“Come on, little Princess, we need to go,” said Underhill and Emma pouted. “Don’t give me attitude, young lady. It’s daddy,” he then said and Alec grinned when Underhill mentioned his husband. “He came to pick us up.”

“Wait, where are you going?” asked Magnus.

“Ice cream!” said Emma, her eyes glowing.

“We’re headed out too,” said Alec and shrugged. “We’re planning to go to the movies,” said Alec.

“And ice cream,” chimed Max in and Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, we could go together!” said Underhill and both Emma and Max liked the sound of that. Before they could discuss more things, Max and Emma were already walking out of Alec’s office, walking hand in hand. The other three hurried after the marching kids, who saw Underhill’s husband waiting for them at the entrance hall.

Little Max and Emma loved the cinema, but their favourite part of the day was ice cream. While the kids had fun, the parents were literally dead by the end of the day, because running after them around the cinema and the town was… fun, yes, but exhausting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> COmments and kudos are well appreciated :)


End file.
